1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a driving device for a door lock-actuator which can be used for an automatic door locking system of an automobile and an automatic door locking system having a keyless entry system.
2. Description of the Prior art
Heretofore, there has been used a door locking system for automobiles which detects the locking and unlocking action separately by using two one-way switches as described in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 58-206016, for example, in order to detect the locking or unlocking action of the door lock by means of operation of a door lock knob on the driver's seat side, a door lock key or a door lock-actuator.
The one-way switch is provided with a movable contactor 103 movable into and out of contact with a pair of terminals 102a and 102b on a terminal board 101 and an insulator 104 controlling the electric continuity and isolation of said pair of terminals 102a and 102b on the same axle of a manipulative plate supporting axle 105 as shown in FIG. 5. When the manipulative plate 106 of the one-way switch is turned in one direction, a projection 103a provided on the movable contactor 103 and a projection 104a provided on the insulator 104 are engaged with each other as shown in FIGS. 6(a) and (b). By this engagement an insulator turning means R is formed. The insulator 104 turns as a body with the movable contactor 103 within a certain range, and makes said pair of terminals 102a and 102b contact electrically through said movable contactor 103. Then, an arm 107 of the insulator 104 contacts with the stopper 110a of a pair of stoppers 110a and 110b, and said movable contact 103 turns alone as shown in FIG. 6(c). Thus, the engagement of the projection 103a of said contactor 103 with the projection 104a of said insulator 104 is broken, the movable contactor 103 runs on the insulator 104 and breaks the electric continuity between the terminals 102a and 102b as shown in FIG. 6(d). When the operation is considered correspondingly with the action of the door lock of said door locking system of an automobile, it corresponds to the case where the door lock knob is operated in the down direction.
On the other hand, when the manipulative plate 106 is turned in the other direction from the above-mentioned state, the projection 103a of the movable contactor 103 and the projection 104a of insulator 104 which constitute the insulator-turning means R are engaged with each other after the turning of movable contactor 103 and thr projection 104a of insulator 104 turns as a body with the contactor 103 keeping the electric isolation between said terminal 102a and 102b, and the arm 107 of the insulator 104 contacts with the other stopper 110b of said pair of stoppers 110a and 110b. As described above, the movable contactor 103 runs on the insulator 104 in the same manner as turning in one direction, the movable contactor 103 turns alone and returns to the original state as shown in FIG. 6(e). This working corresponds to the case where the door lock knob is operated in the up direction if it is considered correspondingly to the action of the door lock knob.
Moreover, the above-described one-way switch is used for detecting the locking action of the door lock, the one-way switch used for detecting the unlocking action of the door lock detects the action of the door lock in the direction opposite to the action that can be detected by the one-way switch described above.
However, concerning the conventional one-way switch described above, the projection 103a of the movable contactor 103 turns the insulator 104, engaging with the projection 104a of the insulator 104 which is restricted in the turning range by the stoppers 110a and 110b. Accordingly, when the engagement is broken in the state where the projection 103a of said movable contactor 103 passed over the projection 104a of the insulator 104, the insulator 104 is sprung out in the opposite direction to the turning direction of said movable contactor 103 owing to the elasticity of the movable contactor 103. Therefore, when the manipulative plate 106 is turned in the direction such that the action of the door lock is not detected, there is a problem in that the movable contactor 103 contacts with the terminal 102a and makes a pair of terminals 102a and 102b contact electrically in consequence of an error in the making said movable contactor 103 and the insulator 104, so that a malfunction appears on the one-way switch at the time the projection 103a of the movable contactor 103 and the projection 104a of the insulator 104 become disengaged.
Although it is possible to make the turning range of the insulator 104 wider for eliminating such a malfunction, in that case there is another problem in that the range in which the movable contactor 103 makes a pair of terminals 102a and 102b contact electrically becomes narrow as compared with the turning range of the manipulative plate 106.
In the device having two one-way switches such as the door locking system described above, there is a new problem in that the range which the respective movable contactor 103 makes a pair of terminals 102a and 102b contact electrically becomes narrower because the movable range of the door lock is restricted due to the necessity of enlarging the turning range of the respective insulators 014 of two one-way switches.